One fortunate encounter
by MissFourthOfJuly
Summary: "I personally have no reason to be so mad at you"/"You provoke in me numerous feelings, Rachel Berry. But trust me when I say that fear isn't one of them". Sebastian and Rachel run into each other before Regionals. Smythberry.


"Well, if it isn't the boy who's allergic to public schools?"

Sebastian didn't really see that coming. Rachel Berry, right in the middle of a McKinley's empty hallway, calling him out with the same witty joke he had used on her. He couldn't help a little grin.

"Hi to you too, Barbra" he said back. The girl smiled widely.

"Dressed to perform, as you can see" she twirled so he could appreciate the dress she was wearing. Gay or not, he had to admit that it fit her well. She was somehow sparkling.

"I can see that. You look flawless". Okay, maybe he didn't have to say that. But the blush on her face made it worth the shot.

"Wait until you see me perform" she replied back. He couldn't ignore how Rachel was constantly reminding him that she was, indeed, going to perform. And not just to perform. She was determined to win. "What are you doing here, anyway? I honestly thought you would wait in the parking lot and try to avoid being inside of this building as much time as possible, considering how much you dispise this place". She didn't stop walking until she was really close to him. Like _really_ close. But of course they were only having a nice pre-competition chat, and there was no reason why they should be yelling words from opposites sides of the hall.

"I was actually trying to figure out what's so special about this place that Dalton doesn't have". Blaine was obviously a point included there, but it didn't need saying. This made Rachel's expression become quite upset.

"Well, for once there's Kurt, if you were referring to Blaine, which you were. But apart from that... It's pretty much just another lame, ordinary high school".

"Except for you, you mean. You're anything but ordinary, Rachel Berry" Sebastian said, with his signature smirk on his face. She blushed again. And he loved gettig that reaction from her. "Why aren't you mad at me? I was expecting some yelling from you or your not-so-little boyfriend for what I intended to do to you".

"Yeah, well, I'm sure there wouldn't be such a civil conversation if you had found Finn here instead of me" she started, "but I personally have no reason to be so mad at you".

That was totally unexpected. Sebastian rised his eyebrows. Was she serious? No reason to be mad at him? He practically ruined her fianceé's reputation for life and there was no reason for her to be mad at him? That girl was one of the few people Sebastian could consider surprising.

"I mean, of course I would be upset about Finn's part", Rachel tried to justify herself, noticing the puzzled look on his face, "but for you to be that afraid to have me as your competition that you tried to manage a way to make me back out? I'm flattered" she smiled sincerely.

And Sebastian smiled back. Sure, being so drama queen explained this kind of reactions.

"I didn't do it because I was afraid" Sebastian said, not giving up the fight.

"Oh yeah?" Rachel replied, smirking, moving closer to him. "Then why did you do it?"

"Because, despite your talent, you are the heart of that club. Without you, they'd be lost, wouldn't know where to put the first foot. And having you fight with them, with Finn, with Kurt... That could only be good for me" he moved his face an inch closer to her, challenging.

Rachel laughed in response. Not a big laugh, more like a sweet giggle.

"I don't believe you. But you know what? Fine. I'll let you tell yourself that, if it makes you feel any better. I did not fight with any of them, for the record. So your plan failed anyway". She did a move like she tried to turn away, but the strenght in his gaze told her that this conversation was far from finished.

"Right". He smirked and she smirked back.

"Admit it, Smythe" she said in a teasing voice. "I frighten you" she whispered.

"You provoke in me numerous feelings, Rachel Berry" Sebastian quickly replied back. "But trust me when I say that fear isn't one of them" he whispered in the same tone she had used.

He could see her shivering, even if it was just a little bit. She turned her gaze away for just one second, probably to see if they were seen by any unwanted audience.

"They're probably wondering where I am" she made up a lame excuse. She was obviously getting uncomfortable, sensing that he may be winning whatever game they were playing.

"Oh, I'm sure they can deal without your presence for a few more minutes" Sebastian didn't pull away. Au contraire, he moved closer to her, if that was even possible.

Rachel could feel his piercy eyes searching her own, looking for any kind of sign of defeat. But she was born a winner, and she wouldn't let him see any weekness.

* * *

_**Ok, here's where I've come so far. I deeply ship Sebastian/Rachel (although Blainchel is my ultimate OTP). **_

_**I hope you guys liked it!**_

_**-C**_

_**P.S I apologize for any spelling mistakes. I'm Spanish and English isn't my first language!**_


End file.
